Night Love
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Eh, sucky title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, this is the result of my last poll 'What yaoi couple should I write a lemon one- shot for'. Need I say more? More info inside. Also, fangirls... well, maybe you should prepare yourselves for massive nosebleeds. WARNING YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!


**So... you guys voted on my poll 'What yaoi couple should I do a lemon one- shot for?'. And I'll tell you...**

**IT WAS A TIE! Yep, that's right. A tie between Kyoya and Nile, and Toby and Zeo. So, while I'm gonna put up the two one- shots, the Toby/ Zeo one following in a second chapter to this one, I'm also gonna tell you the results of the rest of the poll...**

**1)Kyoya and Nile**

**2) Toby and Zeo**

**3) Da Xiang and Chao Xin**

**4) Masamune and King**

**5) Ryuga and Kenta**

**6) Aguma and Bao**

**7) Tsubasa and Yuu**

**8) Dynamis and Tithi**

**9) Wales and Julian**

**10) Chao Xin and Masamune**

**11) Ryuto and Kakeru**

**Now, I'm also considering doing yaoi one- shots for each of these couples and adding on to the winning two. Which would mean... any of you yaoi fangirls out there- and I'm one too- get the blood bags ready, 'cause something tells me you'll get some serious nosebleed.**

**Oh well, whichever, whatever. So, this is the first one- shot, Kyoya and Nile! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing, but I think it's painfully obvious... WARNING! YAOI! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**Okay, now I'm done. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Nile groaned softly as Kyoya pinned him to the bed in the corner of their room. Their hips ground together, creating a delicious friction that both boys craved more for.<p>

Nile tugged at Kyoya's loose hair, back arched against the one above him as the greenette bit and nipped at the Egyptian's neck and throat. A low, throaty moan rose from the depths of Nile's mouth, making Kyoya shiver at the needy sound.

"K- Kyoy- AH!" Nile gasped out as the elder grinded his hips down hard into Nile's.

"Hm?" Kyoya murmured into the younger's neck- specifically, his pulse point. Kyoya smirked as Nile whimpered; The greenette already knew where his lover's weak spots were.

Nile growled, and his hands shot from their place in Kyoya's hair, to inside his pants, where he grasped the greenette's pulsing, hard, heated member.

Kyoya gasped in pleasure, eyes slipping shut, and it took all he had not to collapse on top of Nile at the feeling.

"Feel good, Kyoya?" Nile purred, once he had his breath back.

Kyoya cracked one eye open to glare at the brunette, only to gasp again as Nile's thumb rubbed over the slit of his erection.

"Nile..." Kyoya moaned, lowly, shivering.

"What?" Nile blinked, 'innocently'.

Kyoya growled, and before the younger knew it, his hands were above his head, his breath caught in a searing kiss, and a hand wrapped around his own member.

"I'll show you how to _really_ scream." Kyoya growled in Nile's ear, before locking their lips together again.

Nile tried to keep silent, but it was impossible; Kyoya knew exactly what he was doing.

Kyoya's hand went torturously slow up Nile's erection, and completely passed the head as he stroked downwards, his nail brushing the space between Nile's balls and erection.

Nile was soon thrashing and writhing and twisting in an effort to get more friction, but Kyoya's weight on top of him prevented him from doing much; Plus, he was seriously needing some air.

Kyoya finally pulled away, stilling his hand as Nile panted.

"Damn... you..." Nile gasped.

"But I've just started." Kyoya murmured.

Nile groaned, "If you keep this up, I'll die!"

"Oh, believe me, I won't let that happen." Kyoya's lips closed over Nile's again.

Nile gasped as Kyoya finally rubbed over the head of his erection, sending jolts of pleasure up the Egyptian's spine. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, rocking as well as he could into Kyoya's grip, creating a bit more friction.

Before Nile knew it, he was on the edge of release, and was about to explode when-

Kyoya pulled away completely.

Nile was infuriated, "You fucking bitch! You knew I was close!"

Kyoya smirked in the darkness, and there was the sound of swishing denim, "I told you I was just getting started."

Before Nile could say anything, Kyoya was on top of him and there was something probing at his enterance, making him still in realization. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as Kyoya pushed inside of him. A low, sultry moan rose up in Nile's throat as he became fully seated, feeling Kyoya's pulsing member inside him.

"Damn it Nile... you're tight." Kyoya growled, nipping at the younger's pulse point.

Nile groaned, "Kyoya... move..."

Kyoya gladly complied, and within moments, he was pounding hard into Nile, who tried, and failed, to keep quiet. In desperation to stay silent, Nile covered his mouth, but Kyoya grabbed his wrists and shoved them over his head.

"Don't keep quiet." Kyoya bit at Nile's earlobe, earning a half- whine, half- yelp sound, "I want to hear everything."

Soon, both felt their release upon them. Nile could feel his body coiling, the heat building up-

With a scream, Nile's back arched and he came, his vision turning white for a moment, before it was over, and he collapsed back on to the bed, panting wildly.

Kyoya was quick to follow, letting out a low groan as he came inside the younger. Nile let out a low hiss as he felt Kyoya detatch from him and collapse next to him.

Kyoya smirked, "What? Want another round?"

Nile glared, "You wish."

Kyoya laughed as he brought the sheets and covers up over them, "Just thought I'd ask."

Nile rolled his eyes as his lover pulled him flush against his chest, "Whatever. Let's just go to sleep."

"Mm... Good idea." Kyoya hummed.

And within minutes, both were asleep.


End file.
